Who was it?
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Someone has got Katniss pregnant and Gale is determined to find out who it was and kill them. PeetaKatniss. GaleMadge. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games trilogy! It belongs to Suzanne Collins. The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

**A/N: May have some OOC-ness. I've also read only the first book, so… ;]**

Peeta walked into the room and smiled apologetically at Madge. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright Peeta. Gale is out hunting so it's me and you for the meeting."

Peeta smiled and sat himself down next to Madge when Gale's younger brother Vick walked in. "No Gale?"

"No. Just me and Peeta today." Madge said smiling at the boy who mumbled and sat at the very end of the table.

Peeta leaned over to talk to Madge. "It has been a year since you got married to Gale and him and I made terms. You'd think that people would be used to it by now."

Madge smiled. "Have you noticed that he has a completely different attitude in front of Gale."

Peeta chuckled as the doors opened and Haymitch walked in. "Peeta m'boy. I'm actually surprised to see you here before me."

"I'm surprised myself."

Twenty minutes into the meeting a knock sounded at the door and Prim walked in. "I'm sorry for the interruption but Katniss is not at all well and I need Haymitch."

Haymitch stood up and excused himself and left the room. When the meeting was over Madge and Peeta were the first to leave. They went to Haymitch's to see if he was there and found that he wasn't.

* * *

><p>After a mornings hunt, Gale was walking through the village and came to a stop when he saw Katniss's sister standing outside of her house. "Prim?"<p>

The girl turned and smiled when she saw Gale standing there. "Hi Gale."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Why are you out here and not inside?"

"Haymitch and a doctor are in there at the moment. Katniss has not been at all well lately."

Gale opened his mouth to reply but the outburst from inside the house stopped him. "Pregnant!"

Gale looked at Prim. "Who is Katniss seeing, Prim?"

"No one as far as I know. When I go to sleep every night she is asleep and when I wake up she is asleep too."

Gale moved past Prim and walked into Katniss's room to see her sat on the edge of the bed with Haymitch standing in front of her. Katniss looked up and saw Gale standing there. "Gale, what do you want?" she sighed.

"Who has got you pregnant, Katniss?"

"I am not telling you that, Gale."

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you, you'll want to kill him."

"Too right I will."

"Gale you are acting as if this bloke just slept with me and doesn't care about what happens next. The father of my child is someone I have been seeing for a while and who I love."

* * *

><p>Peeta and Madge arrived at Katniss's house to see Prim standing outside. "Thank god you two are here."<p>

Peeta frowned. "Why?"

"You two seem to be the only ones who can calm Gale down and I'm guessing he's pissed right now." Prim said.

Madge and Peeta looked at each other and entered the house.

"You love him? Does he love you?"

"Of course he does Gale."

Gale seeing Katniss look over his shoulder turned to see Madge and Peeta there. "Gale what's going on?" Peeta asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Someone has got my best friend pregnant. That's what's going on." Peeta and Madge looked at Katniss who smiled. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Happy? How can you be happy Katniss. You're pregnant and not married yet."

"That's your fault Gale. The only reason we've kept our relationship a secret is because of how you'd react if you knew who it was."

"Gale. Give Katniss some space."

Gale turned to Peeta. "Why?"

"Because she has just had a shock and found out that she's pregnant and before she's had time to deal with it, you're on her case asking who the father is and having a go at her. Just leave her for today so you can both calm down and ask questions later."

"Peeta is right Gale. Come on."

* * *

><p>It was later that day when someone entered Katniss's room and smiled when he saw her standing in front of the window, looking out over the village. "Congratulations, mum to be."<p>

Katniss turned and smiled at the man standing before her. "Congratulations, daddy."

Peeta laughed. "Me a daddy? I can't believe it."

"Believe it." Katniss said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>It was the following morning when Peeta was awoken by a constant banging on his door. He opened his eyes and looked out of the window to see that the sun was only just starting to rise. "Go away, Gale." he called out<p>

"How did you know it was me?"

Peeta got out of bed and grumbled under his breath as he walked over to the door. "Because the sun is only just starting to rise. Why can't you stay in bed until a reasonable time like normal people."

"Because today is an important day."

"Why?"

"Katniss was talking to me last night and she told me that her and who she is with have been talking and that he wishes to marry Katniss. She has already said yes but he said he wants to do it properly, and seeing as though he can't ask her fathers permission to marry her, he is going to ask me."

"And you have woke me up this early because…?"

"You're going to sit with me all day and back me up when I tell him he doesn't have my permission."

"Okay Gale. First: I'm not backing you up. Second: You can't decide already whether you give your permission or not when you don't even know who he is. Third: You went off yesterday about how Katniss can't be pregnant without being married and you saying no to this bloke will be all your doing and fourth: Don't expect me to be on your side when Katniss finds out what you're planning."

"Oh, don't be stupid, Peeta. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, but I'm not saying anything nor will I agree to what you say when the poor bloke asks for your permission."

Gale went around all day with Peeta by his side. Madge came to him at one point and tried to talk some sense into him. "Gale, I know you will give your permission."

"How?"

"Because you know him and you know what he's like and when you find out who it is, you'll know how he will treat Katniss. Who Katniss is with is one that won't even hurt his own enemy unless it was absolutely necessary." Gale standing up to face Madge missed Peeta's shocked look at Madge who quickly smiled at him before facing Gale.

"You know who it is."

"I do."

"You will tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Gale, you will find out when he asks your permission later on."

"Madge, I have been here all day and no one has come to me asking about Katniss."

"The day is not over yet, Gale." Madge smiled, kissing her husband on the cheek and left the room.

Gale turned to Peeta. "Katniss talks to you, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"I want you to go and find out who the father is and come and tell me."

Peeta tried his hardest not to laugh in Gale's face. "I can't do that Gale. Whatever Katniss tells me stays with me. I can't ask her to tell me a secret only to spill it by telling it to you."

"Come on Peeta. You have to."

Peeta sighed. "I can ask, but that's about it. I mean, if she decides not to tell me don't go off on me."

"When have I ever gone off on you?" He asked as Peeta left the room.

Peeta was on his way to Katniss's when he saw the woman herself leaving her house with Prim. Katniss saw Peeta and sent Prim inside. Looking around to see that no one was around, Peeta smiled walking over to Katniss and held her close. "I have been sent here to find out who the father of your child is by Gale."

* * *

><p>Gale left a few minutes after Peeta and decided to follow him. He was too honest. If Peeta did find out from Katniss who the father was then he wouldn't betray her secret. But doing it this way where Gale followed him, all he had to do was listen to their conversation and find out for himself.<p>

Gale stopped and hid in a nearby tree when he saw Peeta stop when he saw Katniss. Gale watched as Prim walked inside and Peeta and Katniss look around before moving forward and holding each other. "I have been sent here to find out who the father of your child is by Gale." He heard Peeta say.

Katniss smiled in Peeta's arms. "Are you sure you're ready to let Gale know it is _you_ I love and it is _you_ that has got me pregnant?"

Gale couldn't believe it. Peeta, one of his closest friends, the man he trusted more than any other, the man he went to for help and advice was the one that got his closest person pregnant, _o__ut of wedlock_. Gale stepped out from the tree and let himself be seen and heard. "Peeta!"

Peeta quickly pulled away from Katniss at the sound of Gale shouting his name and turned to see Gale staring at them both. "You are the one that got Katniss pregnant out of wedlock? I'm gonna kill you."

"Gale-"

"I will give you until the count of three, Peeta."

Peeta quickly turned and kissed Katniss. "Nice knowing you." he said and started to run with Gale on his heels, ignoring Katniss's shouts to leave Peeta alone.

Peeta turned a corner to see some of Gale's brothers laughing as they came down the street. "Move out of the way!" Peeta yelled.

They parted and Rory frowned. "Why is Gale chasing you, Peeta?" he asked as Peeta got closer to them. "He's found out that I got Katniss pregnant."

Rory stopped Peeta when he reached them and shook his hand. "Well done Peeta."

Peeta gave a quick grin and pulled himself free from Rory and continued to run.

"Unless you want to be after Peeta Rory, you will wipe that grin off your face." Gale warned as he ran past his brothers to chase after Peeta.

Peeta ran until he saw Madge and sighed with relief stopping behind her.

"Stop hiding behind my wife."

"Gale. Think about what I said before about how that person is and you know Peeta is like that, don't you?"

"Yes, but Peeta—"

"Is the man you trust the most. If someone got Katniss pregnant wouldn't you rather it be Peeta than anyone else?"

"Well, yes but—"

"But nothing, Gale. Now apologise to Peeta and congratulate him."

"_Apologise?_ He got Katniss pregnant out of wedlock and I am to apologise to him?"

"Yes Gale. If you weren't like this then they would've told you about their relationship and been married by now."

Gale sighed and dropped his head. "Sorry Peeta." he mumbled.

"What was that Gale? I didn't hear you." Peeta said, stepping out from behind Madge.

Gale looked up at a grinning Peeta. "Don't push it, Peeta."

"Gale. Leave Peeta alone or I will have nothing more to do with you." Katniss said as she hurried towards them, Gale's siblings not so far behind her.

Peeta walked over to Katniss. "It's alright Katniss, Gale approves. Thanks to Madge. He even apologised."

"Have you asked him?"

Peeta looked at Gale who still didn't look overly happy. "Gale I would like your permission to marry Katniss."

Gale looked at Madge who smiled at him and sighed as he faced Peeta and Katniss. "You have my permission Peeta."

"Shouldn't that be "brother-in-law" now Gale?" Rory asked the smile still on his face.

"God help me…" Gale sighed as he walked past everyone followed by Madge who paused briefly. "He'll come around. You know how he is. Congratulations to you both." she said quickly hugging Katniss and then following her husband.

Peeta looked at Katniss. "That actually went better than I thought it would."

Katniss laughed and held onto Peeta as they slowly walked down, only stopping when the boys congratulated them.


End file.
